The present invention relates to a package for dispensing a carbonated beverage pre-mix directly into a consumer's mouth in the micro-gravity conditions of outer space. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible container for a carbonated beverage pre-mix disposed within a pressurized storage container, a lid of said collapsible container being removable from the storage container just prior to consumption of the carbonated beverage pre-mix. The pressure is relieved from the rigid storage container just prior to consumption, however the collapsible bag stays inside the rigid can during consumption.
It is known that under zero or micro-gravity conditions of outer space, that beverages cannot be poured from a vessel directly into a consumer's mouth. They must be forced out of the vessels or packages, under positive pressure or sucked out through a straw, directly into the mouth of the astronaut.
Furthermore, the container utilized for dispensing a food or beverage must be of a collapsible volume type in order to preclude the creation of an air space or pocket within the container, the location of which cannot be controlled due to the substantially zero gravity conditions.
Examples of food dispensing containers for use in outer space are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,308 and 3,273,760, both to Frankenberg.
While the food dispensing containers of Frankenberg are suitable for dispensing food and some liquids, they would not be suitable for dispensing a carbonated beverage pre-mix in outer space under the micro-gravity conditions that exist.